The Epitome of Loneliness
by Haunted Obsidian
Summary: As he opened his eyes and peered around the room, the sounds of an empty house met his ears, leaving Edward to believe that for the second time in his life, he'd been abandoned.


**Title : The Epitome of Loneliness **

**Genre : Anime/Manga**

**Category : Full Metal Alchemist **

**Disclaimer : I don't own it. Oh well. **

**Summary : As he opened his eyes and peered around the room, the sounds of an empty house met his ears, leaving Edward to believe that for the second time in his life, he'd been abandoned. **

"_What were you thinking, Ed? You could've gotten yourself killed!" She paused, tears starting to stream down her distraught cheeks. A few strands of hair fell in her eyes, she hesitantly removing them from her sight. "He misses you...We both do."_

"_I know, Winry, but you've got to understand that I'm alright. Trust me, just please, do me a favor and take care of him for me. Please." His voice was sincere, yet laced with concern, both emotions more than evident in his fearful golden orbs. Edward gave the faintest hint of a smile, tears hiding behind the facade he had learned to create too long ago. _

"_You're going to leave again, aren't you?" she inquired, hurt clearly present in her tone. "Edward, how come every time you're here, it's only for a little while, and then you have to go? Aren't we more important than that? Aren't we?" she cried, transparent tears rolling carefully down her cream-colored skin and gently falling to the hardwood floor._

"_Winry." He smiled gently, it reaching his eyes for a split second before it gradually disappeared, replaced with an expression of aged maturity, something the young man had learned too soon in his seventeen years. "I'll be back, I promise."_

"_But Ed-"_

"_Please, just take care of him for me...and tell him—tell him that I love him." _

He awoke, instantly knowing that the last few minutes that had transpired were a dream; a picture with words that would fade faithfully into his subconscious and drown in the pool of dreams and nightmares that he'd created some time ago.

He shivered involuntarily under the covers that were trying so desperately to keep him warm with little luck, his too-thin frame unable to sustain much heat at all. With a sigh, he gazed at the clock, inwardly arguing whether or not he should go back to sleep or stay awake, the time siting that it was just barely past six o'clock in the morning.

Thoughts of more sleep lingered, but ultimately, Edward knew he had more important things to do, and had little time to waste in doing them.

But as he took in the scent of the small bedroom, it usually filled with some form of his father's cooking or a hint of the substance Hohenheim called coffee, Ed realized that there was no sign of breakfast this morning.

And no sign of his father either.

A sinking feeling made its way to his stomach, while anger surged through his brain. He pushed the covers off of him, making his way into a sitting position. He reached over to the side of the bed, picking up the mechanical limbs Hohenheim had created specifically for him, and attached them to his body.

As he pulled on a pair of black slacks (ignoring how loose they were in the waist), he caught sight of the rain that was tapping on the window, a very grey and depressing day awaiting him beyond the glass.

The blonde pulled on a white undershirt, carefully grabbing his white button-up one as he exited the room, not even bothering to put on socks or shoes just yet, a sense of urgency overriding his system. Ignoring the slight pain that was circulating through his lost limbs, he went down the stairs, gritting his teeth carefully as he did so.

He made it to the bottom in seemingly record time, inwardly knowing what he was going to find. His footfalls barely made a sound as they entered the empty kitchen, and as he glanced around, lightning temporarily lit up the room, thunder cackling lazily behind it.

He fought the urge to say the words that were hanging on the tip of his tongue, tears threatening to coincide with them, no matter how hard he pushed them away.

"Dammit, stupid old man!" It was a harsh, pained whisper; one that forcefully left his lips as he punched the counter top, only hurting himself in the process, but at the moment, he honestly didn't care. "I should've known," he scoffed, shaking his head, saltine water glistening in his golden orbs. "You left once, what would stop you from doing it again? Must've gotten tired of thinking you had to take care of me," the bitter tone left his near-quivering lips, the anger overly present across his visage.

Clenching his jaw tighter than what was supposed to be possible, Ed made his way back upstairs, now silently haunted by the empty house. He passed his father's bedroom, the urge to break everything in it flooding through his system, but he knew better.

Hell, there wasn't even much in there anyways. Nothing worth him wasting his time on, at least.

The blonde retreated back to his room, going over to the small closet that held the majority of his possessions. Opening the door, he carefully took what little clothes he did have and sat them on the bed, pulling out his suitcase from underneath it.

He hesitated for a moment, but ultimately, even if he did stay, he knew the man wouldn't return. No matter how badly a part of him wanted it.

**Another totally pointless one-shot. Thanks for reading! ; )**


End file.
